


All the pieces there will fit (to make you whole)

by cherryvanilla



Series: Mouth [2]
Category: Fraternity X, Pornstar RPS
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pornstars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 9 days of fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the pieces there will fit (to make you whole)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



It’s been 9 days of fucking. Sure, there have been some breaks here to hit the casinos, see the Bellagio fountain, take in Thunder Down Under because how could they be there and _not_? For the most part though -- fucking. Fucking in a makeshift frat-like room that made Dayton feel skevy just being in.

There was room service though. Room service and beer and pot and the hotel leaving them alone because Jeremy threw cash at them and essentially said ‘don’t ask, don’t tell.’

Dayton’s scenes with Rad were all filmed during the first few days of the shoot. Jeremy let him stay even after his filming was complete, but most of the time Rad wasn’t around during the actual shoots. Sometimes he went out with whoever else wasn’t filming and it was ridiculous that Dayton felt jealous, as if this really was his fratboy semi-lover and he didn’t want to share him.

Dayton had no idea what they were. All he knew was they played their final two scenes exactly the way they’d planned complete with intense kissing to the point where Dayton never wanted to stop. He nearly killed Zach when he improv’d the line, “Is it sex or is it love?” drawn out in a completely obnoxious way. His heart leap in his throat at the words and he stopped kissing Rad, just buried his face in his neck and fucked him harder, faster, loving the sounds he made.

Since the end of Rad’s filming, he’s snuck into Dayton’s room each night. It wasn’t exactly necessary not to tell anyone but Dayton didn’t need any hassle. Zach knew though, he probably knew during the second shoot and said the line on purpose. Dayton wasn’t in love – he wasn’t stupid enough to think you could fall in love in a period of a week – but he was definitely … in something. Infatuation, maybe. He kissed Rad breathless each and every night. Sometimes they spent a good twenty minutes kissing and rubbing together before starting anything else. Dayton was used to drawn out foreplay sessions from past pornos, the perfunctory way it was executed but it didn’t feel like that with Rad, not during their scenes and especially not in private.

It was dangerous, fucking someone in the business. They knew all the tricks, all the ways to make you believe they wanted it that badly. Sometimes it was impossible to decipher what was real and what was exaggeration. With Rad, he noticed the subtle differences immediately – the way he’d say ‘Oh god,’ more often than ‘Oh fuck.’ The way he’d flat-out tell Dayton to stop or slow down when during scenes he’d just grit his teeth together and post scene they’d discover they all kind of did a number on him. Nothing felt more real, however, than their make-outs. Rad made soft sounds of need when Dayton kissed him that he didn’t even make with a cock in his ass.

It was just for him, this mouth. It was true for the length of the shoot, that much he knew. No matter how many guys Rad hung around with while Dayton was fucking on-camera (yeah, he really wasn’t one to talk here), no matter what he could be doing with them, he knew Rad wasn’t kissing anyone else.

He also knew Rad lived in San Diego as well; a lot of the guys did. He just had no idea if he had a boyfriend or really what his plans were whatsoever.

Dayton had him on his back, legs in the air, while his tongue slid wetly around Rad’s own. He thrust his hips hard, the bed shaking with every movement.

“Harder. Make me feel it,” Rad panted against his lips.

“I doubt you have trouble _feeling_ it, bitch,” Dayton groaned back, tugging Rad’s head back and licking at his neck.

“Oh are we playing again?” Dayton didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking.

“Maybe. Or maybe I just want to call you a bitch.”

“Either is fine with me,” Rad said, screwing himself down onto Dayton’s cock.

Dayton nearly came on the spot, half at Rad’s words and the rest at his movements. “Jesus Christ, baby, what you do to me.”

Rad froze for a second, and Dayton realized it was the first time he called him ‘baby’ outside of a scene.

Then Rad knocked him onto his back, head toward the foot of the bed, while he climbed on top of him, hips rocking back and forth. Rad’s hand was low on his neck, his eyes never leaving Dayton’s.

“God, yeah,” Dayton said. “Ride my dick, baby.” He said it again, living dangerously because what was the worst that could happen.

In actuality, what happened was Rad throwing his head back emitting a loud groan, and slamming himself up and down on Dayton’s cock in earnest.

He had the ridiculous urge to call him by his real name but knew he’d simply look like a stalker. Instead he just took Rad by the hips, and moved him back and forth while fucking up into him and saying things like, “Hey, there you go. Take it all, beautiful.”

They went off like that, bodies clashing together, Rad leaning down to kiss him as they both came.

Afterward, they lay in a loose embrace, Dayton trailing his fingers over Rad’s sides, feeling his muscles tremble at the touch. “Ticklish,” he said, smiling up sleepily.

Dayton nodded, seriously. “Oh well. In that case,” and then proceeded to tickle the life out of him.

Rad swatted at him, laughing and trying to edge away. They ended up on the floor with a loud thump, taking the bed sheets down with them.

They didn’t stop laughing, even when Rad was laying half on top of him and Dayton felt his body stir with interest again.

“This was the best way to spend my last night,” Rad said sincerely and Dayton felt his body chill.

“Last night?” he asked, as casual as he could.

His acting skills really did need work, apparently, as Rad frowned down at him. “Yeah.”

Sometimes he hated the simpleness of Rad’s answers. “I thought Jeremy said you could stay on for the whole shoot.”

Rad ran his tongue over his bottom lip, which momentarily distracted him from the words spilling out. “Yeah, but I can’t miss any more school. I’ve been doing as much as I can virtually, and then there’s the regular homework but I really need to get back.”

Dayton felt he’d entered the twilight zone. “Wait, school?”

Rad rolled off him, propping himself up on his elbow. “It’s not something I really advertise too much. I like keeping my personal life… separate.”

So Rad was the same in that regard. It should be a relief but all it felt like was him grouping Dayton into his ‘porn box’ and not wanting him to cross over into the one marked ‘reality.’

Dayton shook off his irrational anger and looked at Rad, who had an unsure expression on his face. “That’s really great, though. Congrats.”

Rad frowned again. “Do you want to know what I’m studying?”

Dayton shrugged and wished his cigarettes weren’t all the way on the other side of the room. “It’s cool, man.”

Rad flicked him in the nipple. “Nursing. And if I didn’t want to talk about it with you, asshole, I could have made up any other reason as to why I needed to leave.”

This was true. What was also true was that he really didn’t know Rad all that well and now more than ever wanted to change that fact. Dayton scrubbed his hand over his face. “True, right. Sorry, you just caught me by surprise. But nursing – that’s really cool. Now I’m having a doctor fantasy.”

Rad grinned at him, eyes sparkling. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I’m sorry, nurse, I’m a fratboy ... please use smaller words.”

Rad tackled him, laughing into a kiss before Dayton had him on his back, pressing him into the carpet and suddenly overtaken with intensity that rattled him to his core.

When he pulled back, Rad’s lips were blood red and shiny. He searched his eyes for a moment before saying, “So I wanna see you again.”

He heard Rad exhale shakily and watched his eyes go soft. “Yes. Definitely.”

Dayton let loose an uncontrollable smile and kissed him again. At some point they moved to the bed and then it was morning and he was waking up alone in his bed.

Dayton tried to taper down his disappointment at Rad leaving without saying goodbye. Then he looked to his left. On the pillow beside him was a napkin with a phone number and the word ‘Stephen.’

Dayton smiled, programmed the number in his phone, and suddenly couldn’t wait to leave Vegas.

[end]


End file.
